Archer
, shown here, is an archer from the Fire Emblem series.]] Archer is a character class in the Fire Emblem and ''Final Fantasy'' series. They use bows as their weapon. ''Fire Emblem'' In the Fire Emblem series, archers are limited to one weapon type: bows. As a result, they excel at long-range combat, but aren't so great when it comes to their defenses. However, Archers and their promotion, Snipers, are the only classes that can use the Ballista, a long-range siege weapon that fires bolts. Archers are invaluable, because in most games bows are the only available weapon with an advantage against airborne foes. This is a list of playable Archers in the series and the game that they belong to. *Gordin - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *Tomas - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *Python - Fire Emblem: Gaiden *Leon - Fire Emblem: Gaiden *Ryan - Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Wolt - Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Dorothy - Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Wil - Fire Emblem *Rebecca - Fire Emblem *Neimi - ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' *Rolf - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Leonardo - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Norne - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Virion - Fire Emblem: Awakening *Noire - Fire Emblem: Awakening *Takumi - [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] *Kiragi - Fire Emblem Fates *Setsuna - Fire Emblem Fates ''Final Fantasy'' This is a list of games in which archer is a playable character class. *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' *Rosa of Final Fantasy IV could be considered either an Archer or a White Mage. Other appearances * Link from The Legend of Zelda series wields a bow in every video game he appears in. In Link's Crossbow Training his primary weapon (and actually only weapon) happens to be a bow, arguably making the protagonist an archer. Princess Zelda's most powerful weapon is her Light Arrow, which of course could also make her an archer as well. * Pit from Kid Icarus can also be considered an archer, as his weapons of choice is a bow. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his bow and arrow can be separated into a double blade, though nevertheless can still shoot arrows with deadly accuracy. * Archers are characters found in the Gauntlet series of games, including the Nintendo 64 video game Gauntlet Legends. ''Usally Archers in the ''Gauntlet series are Elves. * In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games for the Wii and Nintendo DS, one of the games within the game requires players to become archers. The closer to the middle of the target the player is, the better his or her score will become. Others include: *Krauser from Resident Evil 4 is a skilled archer. *Archer is a character class in the NES video game Just Breed. *Archers are units in the Age of Empires video game series. Gallery File:Archerfftah.jpg|A Human Archer from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. File:Archerfftav.jpg|A Viera Archer from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. File:Archerffta2h.jpg|A Hume Archer from Final Fantasy Tactics A2. File:Archerffta2v.jpg|A Viera Archer from Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Archer (Icon - FE12 - M).png|''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' sprite. See Also *Ranger *Gunner Category:Fire Emblem classes Category:Final Fantasy classes